Life is a Game
by SunsDeadlyRays
Summary: Rated M for Possible lemon senes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New game

"Talking"

**"Inhuman/Summoning"**

'Thoughts'

_**"Jutsu"**_

_**(Author notes)**_

_**(A/N: This is my first fanfic please tell me how I do will try to fit in as many chapters as possible on weekends)**_

Our blond hero Naruto was asleep in his run down apartment where just as he was beginning to wake up a blue bubble popped up, startling Naruto into instant wide-awakeness, as well as causing him to fall out of the bed. He looked up for further inspection when he noticed the words **'Welcome would you like to play Naruto: The Game'.**

After reading Naruto quickly dismissed it as a genjutsu. Naruto being curious pressed the start button causing the world to flicker, Before another blue bubble popped up saying.

'**Introduction beginning'**

**(-~ time skip ~-)**

Naruto finally got the basics down opening up his stats as he took a look at his skills.

**Naruto Uzumaki lvl 2**

**Academy Student**

**Hp-2300**

**Chakra-50,000**

**Chakra regen-5000 every 30 seconds**

**Stealth-59**

**Intelligence-12**

**Def- 7**

**Atk-28**

**Strength-13**

**Social- -7**

**Speed- 9**

**Endurance-54**

**Control-8**

**Uzumaki Blood-(passive) 2+ to fuuinjutsu skill**

**Malnourished-(passive) -3 points to all stats**

**jinchūriki-(passive) +6 points to all stats has -60 to social stats**

**In love with fangirl- (passive) Due to being in love with sakura -8 to all stats besides HP and all chakra related stats and statuses**

**Too Much chakra- (active) Due to having so much chakra -15 to control stat**

**Loudmouth-(active)Due to yelling a lot -12 to stealth stat**

**Observe-(active)shows stats of other creatures and warnings about them**

After reading his stats Naruto noticed his abilities were mostly flaws. At that he frowned "Sakura is not a fangirl and I'm not loud!" he growled before another bubble popped up.

**'Choose your affinities'**

**Water-(passive) +5 to all water jutsu**

**Fire-(passive) +5 to all fire jutsu**

**Wind-(passive) +5 to all wind jutsu**

**Earth-(passive) +5 to all earth jutsu**

**Lightning-(passive) +5 to all lightning jutsu**

Thinking long and hard he remembered Sasuke had a fire release which meant if he picked water he would have something against his fire. Thinking that it was the best option he picked water, then another bubble popped up.

**'Would you like to choose another affinity for 1000 cha?'**

Looking at his stats again and how his jinchūrki stat gives 50+ to cha he decided he would be able to earn the cha points back soon. So he choose to get another affinity clicking yes the same screen popped up as before

**Water-(passive) +5 to all water jutsu**

**Fire-(passive) +5 to all fire jutsu**

**Wind-(passive) +5 to all wind jutsu**

**Earth-(passive) +5 to all earth jutsu**

**Lightning-(passive) +5 to all lightning jutsu**

He paused in thought, thinking about last weeks lesson about affinities, he remembered what a great combo fire and wind, and lightning and water were known to be. Iruka had said that lightning could match fire. He decided to pluck the lightning bubble, and the bubble closed to be replaced by an new one.

**'Please choose your specialty on the Skill tree'**

**Ninjutsu-(active)20% less cost on all ninjutsu, learning speed of jutsus reduced by 10%, and +5 to chakra, Intel, and atk**

**Taijutsu-(active)20% less damage received, 15% chance of critical hit, learning speed of taijustu techniques reduced by 10%, and +5 to chakra, speed, def, and health**

**Genjutsu-(active)20% chance to snag opponents of same lvl or 5 lvls higher, 11% chance to fool opponents 10 lvls higher than you, and +5 to cha, control, cha regen, intel******

Naruto noticed that the Genjutsu speciality was crossed out and gave a slightly annoyed face, 'at least I was never good at Genjutsu' he thought and began looking at taijutsu. Until he saw that ninjutsu was recommended, but right before he was about to choose it a new screen popped up.****

**Sword Art-(active/passive)30%chance for bleed effect for 10s, 20% increase of speed in upgrading all bladed weapons including shuriken, and +7 to all stats besides intel, cha, cha regen at every Lvl  
><strong>  
>Naruto looked at the bubble 'how cool would I look wielding a giant sword or something?! Then Sakura-chan would surely love me!' Naruto thought quickly choosing Sword Art. <strong>'For 3000 cha would you like to choose another specialty.'<strong>

Naruto grinned happy that he had so much chakra, or at least thats what he thought was bringing him all this. He chose yes and picked taijutsu .

He saw a string of bubbles showing the updates due to his choices.

**Sword techniques upgraded to [High affinity]**

**Ninjutsu upgraded to [Average affinity]**

**Taijutsu upgraded to [High affinity]**

**Taijutsu technique:Flowing fist**

**'Water taijutsu: Silent killing' added to Taijutsu list**

**'Water style: Exploding Water Shock Wave'**

**'Water style: Hidden mist jutsu' added to Jutsu list**

**'Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Blast' added to Jutsu list**

**'Lightning style: Electrical Discharge' added to jutsu list**

'**+1 practice sword' added to inventory**

Seeing that he smiled, even though he didn't choose the techniques, he was happy with them. He closed the bubbles and walked over to his kitchen fixing some ramen.

**+1 cooking**

**Cooking-(passive) The cooking skill not only improves the quality of food every increase of level but with practiced it can even give a boost extra speed, cha, or other bonuses.**

**Note: Repeated eating of healthy food will get rid of malnourishment.**

'Really cooking?' he thought then he shrugged and ate his ramen before going to the academy

_**Quests:**_  
><strong>-Go to dungeon + Clear dungeon<br>-Pass Academy**

**Rewards:  
>2000 exp<br>New rank:genin**

**'Would you like to start?'**

**'Yes or No'  
><strong>  
>Naruto was doing before thinking and clicked yes and found himself going toward the dungeon icon on the minimap, it lead him to Training ground 21.<p>

**Entering Lvl 2 Dungeon**

**'Are you sure?'**

**Yes or No  
><strong>  
>Naruto stopped thinking, 'It's the same level as me it shouldn't be that hard!' Clicking yes Naruto walked in hearing clicking noises, he looked to his left and saw ...<p>

Cliff Hanger...Just kidding

Naruto looked to the side and saw a giant crab, and on the left side of the upper part of the claw was an attached black blade. Naruto quickly used his observe skill on the crab.

**Killer crab lvl 2**

**Beware of the bladed claw can cut through nearly anything.**

**Weakness: Because of the metal claw it is unable to swim and because of the metal it is a conductor to lightning.  
><strong>  
>At that Naruto smiled and thought 'So I can drown it with water or fry it with lightning'. He then smirked and began to go through hand signs.<p>

**"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" **Naruto shouted as water came out of a nearby river, and began to turn into a miniature tsunami and viciously crashed against the crab constantly, Grinning before he went through some more hand signs before yelling **"Lightning style: Lightning dragon blast!".** As lightning began to gather it turned into a before slamming into the water.  
><strong><br>1200 exp**

**Demon cha infused metal 4×**

**7200 ryo**

**!WARNING BOSS FIGHT!**

Seeing that Naruto stopped smiling and got a scared look as he heard a loud noise and trees breaking.

He turned towards the noise and a giant turtle with a metal shell and bionic jaw was revealed.

He quickly used his observe skill on the turtle and a pop up appeared.

**Observe skill has lvled up**

**Observe skill lvl 2**

**Giant turtle lvl 4**

**HP 4000**

**Cha 1200**

**The iron shell is nearly impenetrable however it is a giant conductor. However, be warned, it can use its bionic jaw to absorb large amounts of lightning without damage, and can leave a devastating bite because of this. Hint: The shell has a weakness to lightning conducted through water.  
><strong>  
>Seeing the upgrade he smiled, and so focused on the new upgrade he barely had time to dodge the turtles snap toward him, and just barely got missed with a quick roll.<p>

Naruto then went threw some hand signs, _**"Lightning style: electrical discharge!" **_ As his body began to produce a ton of lightning chakra before it burst as the turtle was charging as it stunned him giving Naruto enough time to make a hand sign before shouting **"Water style: hidden mist jutsu!"** As the turtle stops his charge in confusion as the entire clearing was covered in mist giving Naruto enough time to finish his hand signs "**Water style: Exploding Water Shock Wave"** as the leftover water from the last water jutsu as the mini tsunami smashed against the turtle as the leftover lightning mixed and burned him inside out. Just as it dropped down and disappeared a new blue bubble popped up.

**2500 exp**

**Ryo 1700**

**Hardened metal 11×**

**Impenetrable metal 4×**

**Kenjutsu scroll: Raging Tsunamis: beginner-Adept**

**Lvl up!**

**Lvl up!**

**Lvl up!**

**Lvl up!**

**Lvl up!**

_**Dungeon cooldown: 72:000:000**_

_**(A/N:Above is from the other battle, from now on lvl is given after the dungeon)**_

**45+ points for attributes**

**Naruto Uzumaki lvl 7**

**Academy student**

**Hp-2300**

**Cha-5000**

**Cha regen-**

**Stealth- 59**

**Intelligence- 12**

**Def- 7**

**Atk- 28**

**Social- -7**

**Speed- 12**

**Control- 29**

**Strength- 20**

**Silent Tsunamis- (Lvl 1/4)Swing with the force of a tsunami and as silent as a falling leaf touching the ground**

**Silent killing- (Lvl 1/5) The Only thing you'll hear is my Weapon passing through your skull**

**Flowing fist: (Lvl 1/10) Move like the wind but attack like a Cobra fast and strong**

**Uzumaki Blood-(passive) 2+ to fuuinjutsu skill**

**Malnourished-(passive) -3 points to all stats**

**jinchūriki-(passive) +6 points to all stats has -60 to social stats**

**In love with fangirl- (passive) Due to being in love with sakura -8 to all stats besides HP and chakra**

**Too Much cha- (active) Due to having so much chakra -15 to control stat**

**Loudmouth-(active) Due to yelling a lot -12 to stealth stat**

**Observe-Lvl 2(active) Shows stats of other creatures and warnings about them**

**Deathwish Bloodline- (Locked)unlock (0/10 points)**

Rereading over his stats and flaws deep thought just when he thought he figured it all out, a new bubble popped up.

**Hint: In order to use zanbatous you need strength**

After reading this he put 10 points in strength, 10 points in Intel, 5 in defense, 7 in social, 3 in speed, and 10 in unlock in unlock new trait. and as he began to feel smarter a flaw was removed and a new one was added, As a new bubble popped up.

**Profile Update:**

**Naruto Uzumaki lvl 7**

**Academy student**

**Hp-2300**

**Cha-5000**

**Cha regen-**

**Stealth-67**

**Intelligence-30**

**Def- 20**

**Atk-36**

**Social-11**

**Speed- 20**

**Control-37**

**Strength-38**

**Silent Tsunamis- (Lvl 1/4)Swing with the force of a tsunami and as silent as a falling leaf touching the ground**

**Silent killing- (Lvl 1/5) The Only thing you'll hear is my Weapon passing through your skull**

**Flowing fist: (Lvl 1/10) Move like the wind but attack like a Cobra fast and strong**

**Uzumaki Blood-(passive) 2+ to fuuinjutsu skill**

**Malnourished-(passive) -3 points to all stats**

**jinchūriki-(passive) +6 points to all stats has -60 to social stats**

**Too Much cha- (active) Due to having so much chakra -15 to control stat**

**Loudmouth-(active) Due to yelling a lot -12 to stealth stat**

**Observe-Lvl 2(active) Shows stats of other creatures and warnings about them**

Naruto looked at his profile and saw that 'In love with a fangirl' trait was removed. A thoughtful expression was on Naruto's face thinking of all the times sakura hit or downgrade him. It started to make sense why did he like her anyway. As he was still focused on his thoughts a blue bubble popped up.

**Deathwish Bloodline-(Lvl 1) When i'm done you will be wishing for death**

**Abilities-(stage 1) Allows you to cast a unbreakable Genjutsu type technique causing them to go insane in darkness the longer they are in it the worst it gets. (Stage 2) ability boost +10 to all things besides chakra**

**And gives you the ability to have an sensor effect which makes it so anything that looks into your eyes. Like tsunade did to kabuto they won't know what to do the left ankle will work their fingers.(stage 3) ability to teleport at speeds unreachable.(stage 4) allows the ability to copy techniques for more info need to lvl up skill.**

**Next lvl-50 points**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(A/N:Hello everyone I told those who wanted me to bring this back up to pm me so here it )**_

_Naruto grinned and yelled "awesome!" Before a new bubble popped up._

_**Main Quest**_

_**Get to the academy in less than 10 minutes**_

_**Awards**_

_**2000 exp**_

_**Tech tree unlock**_

_**Crafting unlock**_

_**Seals unlock **_

_**Genjutsu Release**_

_**'Accept or **__**Reject'**_

Naruto saw that he had no choice but to click yes. After clicking accept he started running toward the academy dodging villagers and taking alley ways that he used to escape villagers for shortcuts.

Naruto grinned as he arrived with 29 seconds to spare. As another bubble popped up listing all the new things he could do.

_**Tech tree unlock**_

_**Crafting unlock**_

_**Seals unlock **_

As another bubble popped up saying tutorials.

_**-~Timeskip 10 minutes~-**_

After memorizing all of the ways t to craft and create seals he walked into class "Naruto you're late!" yelled Iruka. As Naruto chuckled "S-sorry Iruka I got lost on the road to life" making a poor excuse as somewhere in Konoha a silver head cyclops sneezes inside his mask "Dammit!" Iruka and Mizuki Sweat dropped "just sit down" said Iruka. Naruto sat down in the back of the classroom by himself.

"Ok class its the day of the exams first up is the written part of the exam" Iruka said. Naruto groaned as the test was passed out. As soon as Naruto got his paper he noticed the genjutsu placed on it thankfully having the kyuubi trait canceled all genjutsu (_**A/N:When looking at the paper he noticed the stats like it said lvl academy and 'Genjutsu' right afterwards and yes everything has lvls but if its non important I'm not gonna list the Lvls like shurikens I may lost them when Naruto or sasule buys them but not when they are actually using them.)**_ Before answering the questions with ease thanks to the points added to his intel stat much to the dismay of Mizuki.

Before long the tests were taken up and it was time for the throwing part of the exam. Sakura made a 3/10 on the kunais and 7/20 on the shurikens, Shino made 7/10 and 15/20, ino made the same as sakura, shikamaru made a 5/10 and a 10 /20, choji made an 4/ 10, and kiba made a 6/10 and 5/10 sasuke getting 9/10 and 18/20 now it was Naruto's turn as he got a perfect score. Before many of the fangirls screamed "No ones better than sasuke kun he must have cheated" much to Naruto's dismay.

_**Taijutsu**_

_**(A/N:Most of the fights weren't special just fangirls so i won't write them down)**_

"Next up sasuke vs Naruto"Iruka announced right after it was announced whispers spread throughout the crowd like wildfire whispers of 'No way he will win' and 'he should just quit' said another. However Naruto didn't pay them no mind as he stared at sasuke and settled into his silent killing stance surprising Iruka and Mizuki as sasuke simply ran forward looking to end the fight quickly

aiming a fast punch that seemed to blur to the students as Naruto moved his head and stepped back as sasuke continued his assault Punch. Punch. Kick. All ending up the same Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. As sasuke began to get frustrated 'how is he dodging all my moves' he thought to himself in anger 'its almost as if he is dancing.' Naruto leaned back more than the last few times causing sasuke to miss a right hook leaving him wide open

as Naruto delivered a silent but devastating round house to

his head as Sasuke was blown out of the ring and Knocked out as the entire crowd went silent.

Before a loud screaming was heard causing everyone to hold their ears and blood to come out of kiba's ears "No way the Idiot could beat Sasuke-kun he cheated!" Said are favorite pink haired bi- I mean banshee Naruto frowned before going to sasuke and offering his hand "That was fun I hope we can spar again" said Naruto with his foxy grin as Sasuke looked at the hand before smiling and pulling himself up before he and Naruto walked back towards the crowd of genin as they all glared at Naruto as Sasuke returned the glares ten fold causing the genin to flinch.

After a few more fights it was time for ninjutsu _**(A/N: all they do is show there clan jutsu's and if you don't know what they are/do then go watch the anime) **_"Next up Uzumaki Naruto" announced Iruka as Naruto stood from his place from next to Sasuke and walked over toward Iruka and Mizuki before Iruka asked "Do the 3 academy jutsu and any jitsu for extra credit" Naruto easily did henge and substitution before trying Clone jutsu as three puffs appeared inside one deformed and another sick looking and the last one without color... and rotting. Before Naruto quickly doing some hand signs and shouting "hidden mist jutsu" covering the entire room with Extremely dense mist so dense if you put your hand in front of your face you could hardly see it hoping that the extra credit will make up for the clone jutsu "Naruto that's enough please remove the mist" As Naruto nodded even though Iruka couldn't see him do it as the mist slowly disappeared "Although you can't use the clone jutsu... luckily the mist jutsu makes up for it." As Iruka reached inside the box and pulled out a headband and handing it to him with a light smile "You passed"

_**Cliff Hanger**_


End file.
